


The Masochism Tango

by Artisanthemage



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: BDSM, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, french and russian talking, sour-lemon-tear's oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: A delightful moment between Virgine and Julian





	The Masochism Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed and gift for Sour-Lemon-Tears on tumblr, they helped me so much and I'm gay for the MC lol

Body pressed against the wall, his cock twitches in delight at the burning sensation from both the ropes digging into his skin and her fingers slipping inside of him. Julian bites down on his bottom lip to stop the whimpers that dare escape his mouth. “You don’t have to hold back here, Ilya.” Her voice is just as intoxicating as her body pressed against his back. “ _Marie_.” The smile that grows causing him to shiver, back arching towards her as his hips rock his ass towards her. Her fingers are careful, sinful, legs weakening that threaten to give out from under him. “Touch me, _please_.” The little giggle that follows already alerts the doctor of the game she is playing tonight. “But I am, _my little Ilya_.” He cries out, eyes opening wide the moment her other hand that was on his throat slides down to his untouched cock. “Fu-fuck.” His head bangs on the wall. Her fingers leave his sore hole, the hand grabs and pulls the ropes on his back. “Not yet,” He is walks back the forward guided by her. “Soon, I _promise_.” Julian knows she **always** keeps her promises. “Turn around.” Marie hums when he does after she lets go of the rope behind him. Such obedience is a rarity to find in person and especially a trained sub.  
Perhaps Asra’s doing? No, maybe more Lucio’s doing.  
“Fall back. You can trust me.”  
It is like trusting a scorpion not to sting him, not like he would mind. He does and reminds still awaiting her command, so  _obedient._ She claws on top of him, her mark grazing his nose along with her breasts. It is tempting to stick his tongue out to taste her skin. Julian not however knowing Marie is quick punish just as she is quick to reward. Julian groans at the scent of her feminine musk fills his nostrils. “Marie what are—?” No, no, he hoped that would not be used tonight; he can see that sadistic smirk on her face. The cold steel around that touches the pink flesh is nearly enough to make him cum let alone the pressure of the steel cuff. “I want you to last a bit longer this time, Jules.” He hate that nickname, yet, coming from her, he can forgive. “Head up a bit.” Blindfold is next to just torture him.

The game in all this is the build up, the build up is what makes or breaks the person. It sets the pace of what is going to or not going to happen. Marie loves the build up both because it gets her off seeing Julian become a mess but also see how long this time Julian will last. It is a make or break moment in the game. Her lover moves further back on the bed, her body sitting on his stomach like it is her throne. Amusing to think of Julian as her personal throne to sit on or her personal steed to mount and ride. Right now, Julian really would like the latter. “Marie!” Those powerful hips cause her to lift up a bit off his body when her hand started pumping his cock. Still sensitive and still very desperate just like his moans. Marie’s other hand grazing the doctor’s lips then taps softly notifying him to open.

_Which he does like the good boy he is._

Sucking, licking, letting her two fingers wiggle around. They taste like oil. She hums when Julian goes still, chest rising and falling as he breathes hard. The cock in her hand twitches several times, but, no cum covers her hand. Marie’s eyes studying the sweaty, flush, panting man below her with delight in her eyes. “Is there something you want, love?” The teasing does not help him, it gets her off to hear him beg for release. Begging that only grows louder when sparks of her magic cut and burn his skin. The _curse_ on his throat glowing in the ill lit room. Julian repeatedly whispering her name like a prayer.

A prayer to a red witch that taunts him in the shadows of his dark pleasure.

The feminine musk returns this time stronger that has him open his mouth to taste it. “If you satisfy me I might let you cum.” The witch biting down on the corner of her bottom lip when her lover dives in without a thought. She long ago removed her fingers from his mouth, now that hand grabs and pulls on the wavy red curls of the doctor’s hair. “ _Yes,_ _that’s it, love.”_ She moans with a mournful look on her face as the man’s tongue curls and searches inside of her cunt.

Marie, Virginie Marie the most delightful woman, delightful person to ever be in Julian’s life. A woman he thought could only be in dreams when it is only him and his imagination. He would die for her if need be though she much prefers him alive and functional. She wants her  _pet_  still to be playful.

“Oh, Ilya.” The burning of his lungs is so very much worth to reduce this _powerful Goddess of a woman_ into a mess. He had that power that she allows and gives him. Her moving hips grinding her cunt on his lips and nose tells him she is close. Along with the tightening grip on his hair. “Fuck, fuck.” The rest of the words that fell out her mouth became unable to form words properly.

The darkness is lifted from Julian’s eyes, blinking twice, vision focusing on the exhausted woman looking down at him passionately. With the eyepatch long gone somewhere on the floor (with his and her's clothing), he can _fully_ see the witch. Shifting off his face now resting coyly on his lap. Ever so not careful to have his red, pulsing cock laying down on his stomach and between her leg.

Hot.

Wet.

" _Mercy_ ." At this point, he might just die or come far closer to death than he ever felt, or reached. Honestly, he felt so pathetic for the past half hour begging Marie to release him,  _to give him release._

She is all about making him wait.

The dragging of her nails on chest leaving trails of sparks that burn only fades away when the  _curse_ kicks in.

She all about have him on the edge.

The knife Marie keeps on hand is tossed back and forth between her hands until it gripped tightly in her left hand. Grabbing his head forcing his head back exposing his glowing throat. Julian hisses at the cuts beginning from his collarbone to edge of his navel. The cuts, artistically done, that if it wasn't for Asra's magic the cuts would remain as reminds of her-- Of her ownership over his body, maybe his soul too. His blood is sensually licked off the blade by that tongue of her's. A display of what is to come.

Literally.

"You are so good to me," From Julian's view, Marie is good to him. Petting his hair in a loving manner. Her lips kissing his, tasting herself on his shiny lips. Bitting, tugging, choking to mix it up. He joints up when she moves down those lips of her down his body. Only then does his unknowing body relax which is only short-lived when she unlocks the cuff.

God must be keeping Julian because the moment that warm mouth of hers engulf the tip of his prick, Julian nearly lost it. Taking him completely, sucking then nipping (his legs held down by her weight), and teeth grazing the veins. The doctor's arms, shoulders, and wrists hurt from pulling against the ropes that hold him down. A pain that does not plan to anytime soon so long as she keeps up this game.

The knife is set down only after she cuts deep into his inner thigh. The  _popping_ sound has his breathing stop for a second, hand moving up and down while her eyes stay on him. " _Sperme_ _mon chouchou_."

It nearly caught her off guard the strings of cum that came out, some falling on her chest and chin. Julian who's voice cracked after a long shout now groans as Marie helps him ride out his orgasm. Soon only the sound of different breaths remind. Marie cleaning off her beloved with that damn tongue of hers. Once finish she lays beside the calming down doctors, a snap of her fingers burns aways the ropes the held him. A sigh relief follows now that Julian can freely move now.

Then both of them laid on their sides facing each other. Both still wired from the foreplay course both sore (more Julian in this case). The fading marks on the doctor's arms momentarily catch Marie's eye before going back to his face, his hand caressing her cheek then her jawline. "Can you?" Just one, just one is all he wanted right now. Perhaps in an hour or so, another round can be put in.

"Mon chouchou, not satisfied yet?" Placing a kiss on the palm of his hand. That snarky villainous grin grew on his face.

" ** _Nikogda s toboy_**." His native tongue is always a treat for her ears. A hum follows, movement, her leg on his waist as he pulls her closer to him. A deep sigh from both, a whimper from Marie at the sensation of Julian growing hard on her thigh. "Fuck." His head on her shoulder.

It starts out slow just to get the blood pumping giving both a chance to ride out the soreness. Then it becomes more.

 

And more is always fun.

 

Pulling on the magically created leash on Julian's neck as he hovers behind Marie, hands gripping hands full of her flesh, nails leaving angry red marks.

" _Baise-moi comme le chien que tu es_!" The fact Virginie Marie adores humiliating, degradation, just toying with Julian. "Come on try a little harder." Looking at her nails on her left hand, while her right-hand hold onto the leash. Julian, not once inside of the daring woman, rocks forward humping Marie to get both him and her off.

"You have been so good tonight. What happened? Lost that vigor, Ilya?" A 'tsk' follows as she "assist" Julian by rocking her ass against him. "See how _attentionnée_ I am." A growl can be heard behind her. A small extremely faint moan comes from her throat then it stops. The witch knows what she is doing: getting herself off while Julian desperately,  _like a dog,_ humps her ass. " _Mon_ _pauvre_ _petit chouchou_." Her words purred out like a cat.

Incoherent murmuring, gasping, she reached her free hand around scratching her nails deep into his lower trailing up to his upper shoulder only to set them deep into where his shoulder and neck meet. Julian hot breath on the back of her neck.

"Ilya?"

His grip loosen for second then tighten. “Virgine.”

She hums taking her hand away from her then turning over onto her back to face him, “Hm,” Pulling the leash downwards so Julian is just inches away from her face. “ _Abandon,_ _amour_?” He shakes his head but his mind and body are on two different levels. Wrapping her legs around him, Marie sets the pace where he couldn’t, rather, unable to with a clouded mind. His head falls face first on her chest, hands remaining on her waist. “You are lucky I am in a good mood, Ilya. I should just leave you with your hand.” Both of them knowing they that would not happen, not now, not when both are so close.

So close.

“Ilya.” Purring out his name.

“Virgine.” Whispering it like a prayer. 

 

The fugitive doctor laid on the bed exhausted with the witch beside him drawing small circles on his chest. Unlike her who laid completely bare, Julian had a blanket over his waist. They have only been like this for five minutes before the witch got up and began dressing as if they did not just spend three hours having sex. Julian sat up, with a groan, moving his feet onto the floor. Virginie already had her underwear on, hips swaying left then right. "Why not stay the night?" Julian standing with the sheet around his waist, nose buried in her hair. She smiles a small smile, reaching her hand up to lightly rub his cheek. "I'm sure Mazelinka will miss you,"He holds her close to him. "… and so will I." Oh, how she adored her little love to pieces.

"Maybe next time, mon chouchou," Slipping out of his arms to continue dressing. "I have to go back to the shop," Julian nearly stubbles to get dress himself at her pace. By the time he has both pants and shoes on, Marie already is nearly completely ready to leave. Course she doesn't without getting both her knife and giving Julian plenty of kisses leaving his cheeks bright red. 

"Wait, let me walk you home!" Shouting out after her when she went behind the curtain. Virginie raised an eyebrow at him once he followed behind her struggling to get his shirt on while grabbing his coat. Twirling the knife in her hand, in mocking teasing tone, "I am a strong independent woman, Ilya," Pointing the knife at him. "I can handle what goes 'bump' in the night." Putting the knife away to pinch his cheek. His opened his mouth only to hand her finger press against his lips. "I'll be fine. Plus, Alioth won't be too happy to see you around the shop again." Julian frown a little at the memory of being nearly beaten to death, well as close as he could get all things considered.

"Bonne nuit," Another kiss this time on the forehead. "I promise to come back." Kissing his cheek. "And I do _always_ come back, chouchou."


End file.
